In a typical cable television system, subscribers are provided with a set-top box or terminal. The set-top terminal is a box of electronic equipment that is used to connect the subscriber's television, and potentially other electronic equipment, with the cable network. The set-top box is usually connected to the cable network through a co-axial wall outlet.
The set-top box is essentially a computer that is programmed to process the signals from the cable network so as to provide the subscriber with the cable services. These services from the cable television company typically include access to a number of television channels. Additionally, premium channels may also be provided to subscribers at an additional fee. Pay-per-view events and video-on-demand service may also be provided over the cable network. The set-top box is programmed to provide these services to the subscriber.
However, the services of the cable company need not be limited to providing television programming. Some cable companies are now offering internet access and e-mail over the cable network at speeds much faster than available over conventional telephone lines. It is anticipated in the future that more and more services will be provided over the cable network, including even basic telephone service. Eventually, each home or office may have a single connection, via the cable network, to all electronic data services.
As the cable network and the services provided evolve, the set-top terminal must also evolve to be able to provide subscribers with all the services of the cable network. This set-top box evolution will primarily involve changes to the programming of the set-top box. By upgrading the software or firmware of the set-top box, the box can be made to perform more efficiently or offer new services as the cable network evolves.
In order to upgrade the population of set-top boxes on a cable network, it is preferable to transmit the new programming to the set-top boxes via the cable network itself. Otherwise, a technician must visit each subscriber to upgrade the set-top boxes. Such field upgrades would obviously be at significant expense.
The headend is the facility from which the cable network operator broadcasts television signals and provides other services over the cable network. Updated software that is provided to the population of set-top terminals can be broadcast from the headend over the cable network.
As the services available over the cable network increase, some users will wish to pay for the additional services. In contrast, other subscribers will avoid the increased cost of some services. Over time, new subscribers will enter the network and select the services they desire. Existing subscribers may also wish to expand their use of the services offered. Either situation will require that the appropriate programming for implementing the desired service or services be added to that subscriber's set-top terminal. In such a case, the subscriber would presumably have to contact the cable system operator or service provider to have his or her set-top terminal programmed to offer the new service or services.
This, however, entails some amount of effort on the part of the subscriber. Consequently, such additional services will not commonly be purchased on impulse, thereby decrease the sales of such services by the service provider. Moreover, the service provider will need to maintain and staff a facility for receiving and responding to those orders for additional services that are made.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a method and system whereby subscribers can order, on impulse, and receive additional or upgraded programming for their set-top terminals without contacting the service provider. There is a further need in the art for a method and system that allows the system operator to support this upgrade service for subscribers at minimal cost, i.e., with automatic electronic delivery that does not require staff to take and fill subscriber requests for additional or upgraded programming.